


The Migraine

by TheScottRyder



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: AU - Screw Virmire, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScottRyder/pseuds/TheScottRyder
Summary: Kaidan should know by now that every migraine comes with two doting partners, but at least one of those things is welcome.





	The Migraine

\-----

“We can always stay in tonight,” John offers for the third time in the past half-hour and the only thing that keeps Kaidan from reaching over to swat his boyfriend’s arm is the pain still pulsing in his temples. The pressure of his latest migraine has lessened considerably since it had flared up a few hours earlier, but it’s still enough to cancel any plans Kaidan had about enjoying the Silversun Strip.

It was a shame, since this was the first time in a long while that the Normandy crew had been given some downtime, even if their current R&R break had _technically_ been an order from Admiral Hackett, and this sudden migraine was definitely proving to be a hindrance..

But still, he didn’t want either of his partners to be stuck inside the whole evening either, just because _he_ was down for the count.

“You’ve got plans with the rest of the crew, John.. I don’t want you canceling on everyone because of me,” Kaidan replies quietly, and he feels the mattress dip a little as John sits down on the edge of the bed beside him, his hip pressed close to Kaidan’s thigh. “You and Ash go out and have fun – maybe this’ll be cleared up by the time you get back.”

John just frowns, still not looking too pleased at the thought of leaving him here on his own, and it’s as endearing to Kaidan as it is irritating. It’s not like they were leaving him alone and helpless or anything; he’d been dealing with these migraines since he was a teenager. All he needed was a few hours of peace and quiet to chase the headache away, but both John and Ashley had never been able to shake off their habit of hovering over him whenever that familiar pain came. Part of him loved their obvious protectiveness and part of him just got a little frustrated by it, like now.

“Stay here and I’ll just ignore you both and pout all night,” Kaidan threatens halfheartedly, which at least manages to bring a smile to John’s face before he finally sighs in resignation, and he gives Kaidan a nod before leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his forehead, the soft contact of his lips drawing a content hum from Kaidan's throat, and John starts to pull back from it just as Ashley comes back into the room, mug in hand.

“All right, got your painkillers and some ginger tea, K,” Ashley says as she strides across the room to stand beside the bed, setting the mug and pill bottle onto the nightstand before she reaches down to slide her hand through Kaidan’s hair. He leans into the gesture, letting out a soft sigh as her fingertips lightly brush against his scalp, and maybe he imagines it but the pain seems to lessen just a little under her gentle touch. “You sure you’re gonna be okay for a few hours?”

“Not you too, Ash..” Kaidan grumbles, dropping his head back onto the pillow as John and Ashley just exchange warm smiles at his expense. Kaidan doesn’t actually pout because he’s a grown man, thank you very much, but he does narrow his eyes at the pair, though his efforts to appear annoyed by their doting crumbles as soon as they both turn those soft smiles on him instead. Cheaters. “It’s a migraine, guys, not a broken leg.”

“Sorry, Kaidan.. Worrying about you is just an old habit at this point,” John says, shrugging one shoulder to signify that he wanted to leave the comment there, and he leans down to press a tender kiss to Kaidan’s lips before he gets to his feet and steps aside so that Ashley can do the same. “All right, we’re heading out then. Call us if you need or want anything.”

“Yeah, I know you’ll both come running,” Kaidan replies with affection in his voice, and Ashley smooths his hair back again, giving his forehead a kiss similar to the one John had already given him before she straightens up.

“Don’t forget to drink your tea before it gets cold,” Ashley reminds him, gesturing to the mug as John dims the already low lights of the room even further and Kaidan gives her a non-committal hum in reply, the darkness of the room already soothing his sensitive eyes. “We love you..”

“Love you both too,” Kaidan replies, and he smiles when he sees John and Ashley both pause to linger in the bedroom doorway, watching him for another moment before they continue on and out of sight, and a few moments later Kaidan hears the front door to the apartment open, and then beep softly when it shuts and locks behind them.

Stifling a yawn, Kaidan sits up in the bed just long enough to swallow down his pain pills and take a long sip of the tea before he settles back down onto his back again, the cool temperature of the dark, quiet room doing such wonders to help ease the lingering pressure in his temples.

He thinks of his two partners as the minutes creep by and migraine slowly but surely starts to fade away. He thinks of the things he wanted them all to do together while they still had the free time to do any of it, migraine or no migraine, and he eventually dozes off with a soft smile on his face and a pleasant warmth in his chest.

\-----

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fluff piece I wrote ages ago and then forgot about. Also I honestly had no better idea for a title, whelp.


End file.
